


Come as you are, as you were.

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, post-TFA, shipping hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Peace talks lead to a confrontation Finn really didn't want to have.





	

“I really don’t think anyone is going to notice if I’m there or not.” 

Rey frowned at her friend, her eyes going from the ex-storm trooper to the pilot with them. 

Poe’s face matched the Jedi Apprentice. 

“We will- so will the General and Master Luke.” Rey answered, sitting down next to her friend on the small couch in the room. Poe was perched on the arm of the couch next to Finn. 

Each of them took one of Finn’s hands in their own, giving small comfort to the young man. 

“You’re not gonna let Rey be in the same room as Ren, are you? You owe her a save after all.” Poe joked, causing a bit of a small to grace Finn’s face. 

“Yeah yeah, I just want to see the General drag his whiny ass back to the Resistance.” 

None of the trio knew what would happen in concern to General Organa and her son Kylo Ren. Would he avoid her? Would he try and kill Luke? 

Try being the key word as no one thought Kylo a dualist skilled enough to win against the likes of Luke Skywalker. 

Personally, Finn –who had once suffered through the displeasure of being in Kylo’s rooms- didn’t want him to bring the charred remains of Darth Vader’s mask. 

One, because ew why did he even have that? Two, because it would likely very much upset Luke. After taking to Rey about it, the two of them were sure Luke had been with Vader when the Dark lord had still lived. 

It was all a mess. 

In three days’ time, the First Order and the Resistance would be meeting to have peace talks. The conference would begin with a Gala which Poe, as a squadron leader, and Rey as Luke’s apprentice were required to attend. Finn had been told he could go if he wanted to, as he had helped the Resistance concerning the destruction of Starkiller base.

The thing was, Finn didn’t want to go. Especially not if he was going to be there. 

Even if both sides had promised there would be no fighting, Finn was terrified he would be dragged back to the first order. He was ruthless when he wanted something, that intense fire and passion always frightened Finn even before he realized it. 

There was also the fact of the matter that he hadn’t been in the same room as Armitage since before the Jakku mission. 

Finn didn’t even know what he’d say- what was there to say? 

Armitage had wanted him, for whatever reason, and as a Stormtrooper Finn couldn’t exactly say no. Then it just kept going and Armitage was letting him out less and less and Finn just hadn’t had a choice. He took the first opportunity to run that was presented to him. 

He wasn’t mad at Rey or Poe for convincing him to go to the Gala. He knew that Hux couldn’t actually do anything to him, not with so many people around. 

Finn still found it hard to kill people point blank- he knew neither Hux nor Ren had that problem. 

When the night of the Gala came, Finn found himself hiding out in a back hallway during most of it. 

“I hate these things too.” Finn looked to hid side to find Master Skywalker. The older man was wearing black, the color looking oddly soft on the man. That being said, there was no question of Skywalker’s ability. 

“Master Skywalker! I’m sorry- I didn’t realize-”Luke waved off the storm trooper’s words. He walked over to Finn, crossing his arms over the balcony. He looked oddly at ease, looking over the capital city of Naboo in twilight.

“I’ve always felt at ease on Naboo. It’s had its own war-torn history but I think it’s nature more than makes up for it.”

“I guess?” 

Finn stole a glance at the Jedi Master who had a small smile on his face. Had he ever actually seen Luke smile before?

“I don’t mean to be rude but whomever it is you fear, they lost any power over you when you left the First Order. Your life is your own, after all.” 

The dark-skinned man couldn’t even claim to be surprised. 

“Was that what happened with you and Lord Vader? You didn’t let him have any power over you?”

The elder man turned towards him, the most devilishly kind of smile on his face. He doubted Luke could even look that- that provocative!

“Only when I wanted him to.”

“I doubt FN2187 wishes to hear about your sex life, Uncle.”

Luke did not even seem surprised when Kylo seemed to walk out of the very shadows of the night.

“I was wondering when you were going to make yourself known, nephew.”

Finn immediately had his hand on his blaster, well aware of what had happened the last time he and Ren had fought. 

This time, there weren’t any trees for the asshole to throw him at. 

Plus, having Luke Skywalker on your side was like an immediate win. 

“I was waiting to see if FN2187 actually felt guilty for breaking Hux’s heart.” 

“My name is Finn!” 

Ren, thankfully sans mask rolled his eyes. “You had the ability to become one of the best the First Order had, instead you’re just playing in the Light. Maybe it’s just a Resistance thing?”

Luke frowned next to him, “You know, as well as I, that I would never have joined the Empire.”

“No,” Ren looked at his uncle with barley contained rage “You helped kill the one man who could have helped bring order to the Galaxy.” 

For a moment, Finn was sure Luke was going to lose the composure he was so well known for. Instead, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes then sighed. 

“If that is what you believe.” 

Ren growled, lightsaber in hand but unlit. Stalking up to Luke, he practically screamed.  
“How can you not admit that you killed your own Father? Are you, Luke Skywalker, truly that much of a coward?”

The older Jedi Master sighed again, one hand reaching out to cup Ren’s scared face in his palm. 

“I never killed Darth Vader.”  
-

Finn made himself scarce after that as it looked like uncle and nephew needed to talk alone. Upon reentering the main room, the ex-storm trooper had just spotted Rey and Poe when a hand reached out and grasped his shoulder. 

The painfully familiar grip kept him in place. Finn tried to throw out his consciousness to Rey like he had been taught in attempt to gain the Jedi Apprentice’s attention. He had finally gotten her to turn his head when Hux spun him around. 

Hux looked as disturbingly constantly angry as possible, his red hair still perfectly in place. No strand out of order. 

His cold blue eyes staring down at the shorter man. They were like ice, thrusting daggers into Finn’s soul. 

“FN-2187.”

“My name is Finn.” For the first time since meeting Hux a handful of years ago, the red headed male looked confused which felt a lot better than it should have. 

“Finn,” Hux said it slowly as if was trying the taste of the name on his tongue before smiling- actually smiling, what the hell?  
“Finn Hux, it sounds right.”

“Why would I have your last name?” It was semi-rhetorical. He knew damn well why Hux automatically gave him his last name. Finn refused to go down easy. 

“Because you are mine. You will be my consort.” 

“I’m not a mindless Stormtrooper you can just manipulate anymore! I’ve got a name and a family and I’m not gonna give them up!”

General Hux moved quicker then Finn expected- giving the First Order man the chance to grasp Finn’s hand in his. 

“These supposed peace talks will fail; the First Order will take its proper place as the dominant power in the Galaxy. Your friends’ resistance will fail then when all is said and done I will be all you have left, my dear. Then you will come to me.” 

At that point, the dark-skinned man pulled away from the red head. Ignoring the needle-like pins in his heart, the pain of hoping Hux had somehow- would have changed for him. 

The pain of realizing a hope was and would only ever be a fantasy hummed in the young man.

“I’d rather die.” The words weren’t said out of spite, but out of a sad truth. He refused to cry, not in front of him- he wouldn’t show his weakness. 

Hux started to say something, but Finn was gone. The second the grip on him had loosened a bit, Finn had bolted. 

He’d ran into the waiting embrace of Poe and Rey- the family he’d made. The family who always called him by his name and praised him for creative thinking. 

Finn wouldn’t go back to the First Order. He couldn’t. 

Even if his heart wanted him too, like his lungs wanted him to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Something Star Wars that ISN"T Luke Vader? I do like other things (within Star Wars lol). I've got some other SW things planned. (No one tell TWD I'm doing star wars rn.) <3


End file.
